Now Or Never
by Killer Briefcase
Summary: Another adventure of the suave super spy James Bond 007. This story is set after Skyfall. Contains scenes of violence. First fanfic so please read and review.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey it's Killer Briefcase. Firstly, I don't own any of the characters or the 007 logo. All of the characters in here are based on the actors in the film "Skyfall" apart from Moneypenny who is based on the actress in Goldeneye. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy it.**

The London skyline stood in contrast to the blue afternoon sky whilst a lone assassin roamed the rooftops. He walked across the rooftops admiring the shape of the newly built 'shard' in the distance. He took cover behind the small wall that framed the roof. He took the sniper rifle out of the cello case. It was a bit cliché, and he was sure he had seen something of the kind before but he didn't mind 'whatever did the job', as his master had told him. He locked the scope on the rifle and felt the cold metal of the trigger. He set up the bipod and rested it on top of the wall. He scanned the rooftops opposite him in case of anyone watching him. This wouldn't be the same as before. It was all different these days, the job, the method, everything.

He considered what he was going to do and what was to happen if he missed. His failure would result in unemployment and possibly even death. The dire consequences flooded his mind and he felt a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He looked around, almost expecting something to happen. "It won't be like last time" he thought. The boss had given him a second chance and he considered himself very lucky. If he failed to get the shot, he wasn't sure what he would do. He felt the drop of sweat drop from his chin and fall to the floor.

He had one shot, only one, and if he missed, the boss definitely wouldn't. He spotted the car. The black jaguar swerved around the corner and the assassin aimed. He trained the cross hares through at the silhouette in the rear window of the car and waited. It had to be the right moment. He had to focus, and relax. Relax, relax, relax.

"Bond" said M through Bond's watch that was also a radio "We've a mission for you

"Another one?! What?! I just got back from Russia!" yelled Bond into the watch in his wrist.

" I understand 007 but it is quite urgent and I would appreciate it if you could. Anyway, it's just across the street!" replied M to Bond.

"Ok fine" said Bond "This is only because I get the day off tomorrow. Right?" said Bond with a grin on his face. "Huh? Ok fine. But you must report back to base afterwards" said M reluctantly. Bond smiled as he crossed the street, patting his chest to check the gun was still there. He went up the stairs and up to the door.

He had to look casual when doing lock-picking because he didn't want to raise any suspicions. He took the set of picks from his trouser pocket and looked for the right one for the lock on the front door. He placed the pick in the lock and heard a click in the door. The door opened as he expected and he walked throughout the corridor. Walking up the stairs, he wasn't sure what to expect when he got there. He thought about what he would do when he got up on the roof but he was confident the usual plan would work. As he reached the top of the large flight of stairs, he stood by the side of a teak door, his back to the wall beside it. He knocked, and not hearing anything, opened it. He walked in cautiously, his gun in front of him. He knew that if anyone was to ambush him, they would do it now. He stopped because he heated something in the room to his right. He glanced at the door and decided to eliminate any threats to make the final job go smoothly. He pushed the door and a man with a large gun jumped on him. The two men fell to the wooden floor, rolling and fighting at the same time.

Bond kicked the man to the side and reached for his gun on the floor. He held the gun to the man and shot him before he could do anything else. he walked out of the room as though nothing had happened and walked across the room which appeared to be the lounge. He pushed another matching teak door and proceeded up yet another flight of stairs. "How many stairs are there?!" he thought to himself. A bolted metal door stood strong in front of him. There was no turning back now.

He was just about to pull the trigger when he heard something downstairs. He couldn't leave the job to check downstairs, this was far too important. He heard more footsteps and decided that it was too close. He carried on anyway. The cross hares were aimed at the head and he was ready for the shot. Suddenly, the metal door burst open and a man burst through.

The man was dressed in a clean, black suit with a plain black tie. His short, blonde hair glistened in the afternoon sun. His black tie rustled in the wind as he ran towards him. The assassin pulled out a handgun from a holster on his right thigh. He turned and was ready to shoot but the man was too fast. He hit the gun out of his hand with the back of his hand and delivered a thrusting blow to the middle of the assassins chest. The assassin fell to the floor, the gun skittered across the floor in front of him. Bond took his new, Walther ppk out of his chest-holster and held it to his face.

"Who do you work for?" shouted Bond.

"I c-c-can't t-t-tell you" the assassin stammered, trying to keep himself together. He knew that even if this man didn't kill him, the boss would. "If you tell me, then I'll spare your life" said Bond. He was bluffing, and he knew that the whole 'who do you work for' thing sounded a lot like something you'd hear in a movie but it had worked in previous operations. The assassin finally said: "The Boss paid me to kill him"

"Who is the boss" asked Bond, knowing he wouldn't tell him. There was no answer as the assassin crawled up in a corner. "Ok. That's fine" said Bond "Now before you came to the roof to shoot Mr. Downey, what were your orders?".

"I can't tell you that!" Said the man as he rubbed his chest from where Bond had punched him. Bond pulled out a gun from his trouser pocket and aimed it at the man's head. "Tell me, and I'll let you live" threatened Bond a second time. The man said "Even if you don't kill me, the boss will"

"We'll offer protection if you need it. I'm sure we can find you some nice quarters" Bond said as he reached out to help him up. The man got up and said "Today, I received orders which said that i was to go to this specific house with my sniper rifle concealed in that cello case" he said pointing to a polished, black case. He then continued "He said that was to go to the edge of the roof and to wait for a black jaguar to turn the corner. That's when you came through the door. I was also told to bring an extra firearm just in case" Bond looked at him and he could see that he was telling the truth. He felt sorry for him because the man didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Bond walked the man to the door when he sensed something was wrong. "This is white knight to base. Mission accomplished. We have the assassin and could you please arrange for an escort to HQ. Also please arrange a room in sector 5" Bond said politely. He did feel sorry for the man but he was still an assassin. "Something's wrong" Bond thought "it's been too easy...".

"Shoot him before Bond gets anymore information out of him. He isn't that valuable anyway" said the boss through the earpiece that fitted snugly in shadow's ear. "Then eliminate Bond so he can't tell that M anything" barked the boss.

"Roger that sir" shadow said through the earpiece. He knew this was very important to the boss and that he had to shoot them both before they got away. "I'm sure the boss would spare me" thought shadow as he saw the two men walk across the rooftops. He adjusted the scope so that the image of the assassin in the glass lens wasn't blurry. The crimson cross was over the assassins head as he pulled the trigger. The new technology that the boss had acquired made no sound at all. It was quite impressive. The man staggered to the floor and the body leant against the wall. The other man dove to the front and hid behind the short wall. "Shoot!" the man cursed as he trained the scope across the roof, looking for Bond.

"Ouch!" cursed Bond as a bullet flew past his shoulder and smashed through the wall. He peered over the surface of the wall but couldn't see where the shots were coming from. He glanced at the roof opposite him. Nobody. The windows... "There he is!" thought Bond as he finally spotted the sniper. Bond took the gun from his chest-holster and took aim. He shot at the window and the man fell back. He wasn't sure if he was dead or if he was taking cover but he knew this was his only chance. He sprinted towards the metal door he had crashed through originally, bullets flying past his head and hitting the wall to his side. Bond opened the door and jumped through it. He heard several metallic pings as bullets dented the door.

"We'll that was a close shave" said Bond as he looked at the grey threads that dangled from his sleeve. He hurriedly re-traced his steps through the building, cautious of any threats like the ones he'd encountered before. A strong gust of wind came through the window and Bond moved towards the window. He twitched his nose Ashe thought of what he could do next. The sniper would probably be awaiting him outside to finish him off so he came to the conclusion that he'd have to go out a back door to avoid being shot. "So much for a room in sector 5" said Bond sarcastically to himself. "This is White Knight to M, the assassin was shot by a sniper in a flat opposite"

"Ok. Are you injured at all?" M asked.

"No not at all. I'm going out now through a back door" replied Bond

"Ok that's good"

"White knight over and out" said Bond as he walked into what seemed like a kitchen. Suddenly, one of the lower cabinets burst open and a man dressed in combat fatigues with a knife glared at Bond. The man swung the knife at bonds head but Bond held his wrist against the cold tiled wall of the kitchen and kicked him three times in the chest. The man fell to the floor but swiped at Bond's leg. Blood was on the floor and Bond kicked the man in the face. The man turned over and Bond stood over him with his gun pointed at his chest. "We wouldn't want to disturb the neighbours now would we?" said Bond whilst pulling out the silencer he always kept in his suit pocket. He screwed the shining black silencer on the gun and turned as he heard something outside. The man quickly stood up and reached for the kitchen knife that stood proudly I it's wooden block. Bond turned again and shot him. It didn't make much sound and was more precise. He looked at the body on the floor and then dragged him to a corner.

"How can he have gotten away?!" Shouted the boss "You're my best assassin and he escaped?! Shame on you!" Shadow felt ashamed at his failure and regretted shooting the other assassin first. "If only I had shot Bond first" thought shadow whilst bowing his head in disappointment. The used shell of the bullet glinted in the light of the sun and suddenly, a voice blasted in his ear "Shadow! Are you there?! Answer me!" yelled the boss.

"Yes sir. I am here"

"You sound disappointed. You had better be!" it was really loud and disturbing but all it made him do was think deeper in his failure. It was all part of the plan to make him a better assassin and he knew it but it was still effective. "I can still get him when he comes out!" thought shadow. He ran through the metal door, down the stairs, through the kitchen, through the dining room, down the stairs, through the corridor, and out the front door. This was all done very quickly. He stood at the front of the house with his case and moved across the street. He had to do this without attracting too much attention to himself but he didn't care right now. All he had to do was shoot Bond. He decided that he was to do a short-range kill. He flung the case to the side of the house that Bond was in and then walked up to a half-open window and crawled through.

He tumbled onto the floor in a position that minimised noise and realised that two people were in the house. "One must be Bond" thought shadow "who's the other?". He took out his silenced Walther P99 silenced pistol and walked through the door of the bedroom he was in. The P99 was a weapon used mainly by MI6 and this might make it look like either Bond or another British agent had killed the person. He had planned this well. He inched his way silently towards the noises of the two men fighting. Grunting noises were heard. "One of them is losing" he thought "I'll shoot the other" he thought with a grin.

He walked carefully up to the kitchen door where the noise was coming from. He stood outside, his back against the wall. He stood at the door and crouched. He peered through the keyhole, his eyes searching for any sign of movement. There they were, Bond strangling the other man against the wall. He had to take Bond. It was his only chance to impress the boss. He opened the door slightly so that he could fit the silencer in the gap. He adjusted the gun so he was aiming at the other man and squeezed the trigger. The man fell to the floor and as Bond turned, shadow burst through the door. He shot at Bond but Bond ducked and tackled him to the floor. The P99 skittered to a halt at the tiled wall of the kitchen. Shadow fell to the floor with a thud. His back ached but still he tried to fight back. He got up but Bond pinned him to the floor. He was beginning to wonder why he had signed up for this job. Bond held his hand at shadow's neck and pushed him hard against the cold floor. Shadow could see the determination in Bond's cold, blue eyes and that he was likely to die today. Bond held shadow by the neck and threw him at the wall. This was it. Shadow raised his hands as Bond took the gun out to shoot him. He squeezed the trigger knowing that pulling the trigger would send the bullet off course.

Shadow fell to the floor, engulfed in a pool of dark red blood.

**Thanks for reading and please review it if you liked it.**


	2. London, England

**Killer Briefcase again, this is the first chapter of Now Or Never. Hope you enjoy it. Please review this chapter too if you want. Thanks**

"This is Agent 007" said Bond into the camera that stared at him through its dull, grey casing. The metal door at the side of the headquarters opened after a couple of seconds. He walked through, admiring the new voice recognition system Q had put in. He never told Q, but he thought that what he does is amazing, and impressed him a lot. He couldn't tell him though because they had an awkward and challenging relationship since the first time he met his Quartermaster. He made it seem as though he thought the old ways were better and that he disagreed with the newer, more technologically advanced ways of today even though he didn't.

He walked through the green gardens that flanked the headquarters and overlooked the River Thames. He felt the wind brush past his short, blond hair as he walked past the bushes that were surrounded by a marble frame. He could barely see them in the darkness. The feel of the wind on his face reminded him of his days in the navy as a commander. 'Commander James Bond'. He missed hearing his name said like that. He enjoyed his old job in the navy but to him, nothing beat his action-packed job as a super spy. He walked through the opaque glass doors that meant you didn't know what you were walking into. "Good morning 007" said the receptionist at the desk.

"Good morning. I believe M wanted to see me" he said.

"Okay. Just a minute" she replied. Bond watched her as she pressed the button to let him through. He watched her, longer than was necessary and enjoyed seeing her blush as he went through the door.

The uniform grey corridors looked boring with the grey clouds of London outside. There was a window at the end of almost every corridor. He neared Moneypenny's office and made sure his blond hair and black suit looked perfect. He looked at his reflection in the mirror-like glass and saw himself smile back. He adjusted his tie and smiled. He walked through the corridors he knew so well to get to Moneypenny's office.

"Good morning 007" said Moneypenny as he came through the door and threw his hat on the stand that stood proudly in her office. The greeting had almost lost its meaning after hearing it everyday from every person he met. "Good morning" he replied "I've brought you something" said Bond, watching a smile come to her face as she looked up. "Really? What is it?" she asked as Bond handed her a small parcel. "A parcel? You never pack anything!" she said sarcastically, knowing he knew she was joking. Bond watched her tear carefully through the brown packaging that encased the gift. She opened the brown paper and saw a box. "A box? You took the time!" she said, surprised at the amount of effort he had put into the packaging. The slid the cover off of the brown bow and saw it. There it sat, a full Mink fur hat. She didn't know what to say. It was the usual awkward moment when he brought her something. "It's to cover your wonderful hair" he said, winking at her as he opened the red, leather door that led to M's office.

"Good morning 007" said M and Q simultaneously. "Good morning M, Q" he said with a nod to Q. Q responded to his nod with another nod. "Please take a seat" said M, gesturing towards the leather-coated wooden seat that was opposite him. "Watch closely" he said as he clicked a button on a remote. A screen folded out from one of the panels in the room. There was a tape of a plane. It flew through the clouds at a high speed. Bond noticed the MI6 logo on the side of the plane. "This is satellite imaging" said M. Suddenly, thunder came from one of the clouds and the plane was never seen again. "Something is in the sky that is capturing our planes" said M. "The Americans have had the same problems along with other major spy agencies. Look" another clip came on screen. The same type of weather engulfed the CIA plane and what was very strange, was that the cloud that had the thunder, was the same shape in each video. "Very strange" said Bond after seeing the clips.

"Your mission, 007, is in this file" said M, handing him a manila file with 'operation hydra' written on it and 'for the eyes of 007 only' underneath. "Await your credentials at your apartment. and we have a lead on man called 'the boss'. He was seen last in the Czech Republic. We heard of him the other day from 006" said M.

"Yes sir" said Bond "I'll do my best"

"And 007" said Q. "I have something for you" Bond stopped. Q handed him a small, metallic grey box. "What is it?" asked Bond

"It's a new Walther PPK, a new fully silent silencer, a small radio transmitter and a watch" replied Q with a proud look on his face

"Fully silent? And with the usual palm recognition, correct?" checked Bond

"Correct. We have been developing this silencer for a while now and in testing, not a sound was made" replied Q

"Impressive" said Bond sarcastically. "How did you fit all of that in such a small box?"

"It's bigger than it seems" said Q. Bond looked at him with a look of amazement and left the room.

Bond was baffled at how any plane could be there one second, and gone the next. It reminded him of the Bermuda Triangle. He remembered hearing about it and was told never to go there. It is said that there is another one at the other side of the world. As he walked out the door, he gave Moneypenny a smile as he saw her trying on the hat, and went through the door. He walked through the corridors and looked through the file and saw a collection of photos, demonstrating how the planes disappeared, some top operatives for 'hydra' and his instructions. There was also the logo of an organisation called: "HYDRA" he had heard of the Greek monster 'the hydra' but didn't know much. The logo was a blue hydra in concentric circles with 'HYDRA CORP' written in the gap between the circles. All he knew was that it was a monster, and monsters are never good.

He left the building and got into his black Aston Martin which had been gifted to him especially by Q and filled with all sorts of special features. He was told to keep them for the right moment though. He drove home. It was a nice, scenic drive, especially in the night like it was today. He drove past the many sets of lights that flanked the road. He parked his car outside his house and took the shiny keys out of his jacket pocket. He thrusted the keys into the door and turned the keys. The keys wouldn't turn. "Huh?" Thought Bond. This meant the door was open. He never left it open. "There's someone there" he thought. He took the gun out from his pocket and walked through the door. He made sure not to make a sound as he walked in.

He heard no breathing in the house and nothing had changed since he had last seen it this morning. That was until he went into his room. He remembered leaving the pillows in the position of a person to fool intruders. The sheets were thrown on the floor and there was a bullet hole in one of the pillows. His briefcase was open on the desk and the lamp was on the floor. He checked the closet to see if there was anyone in there. There wasn't. He heard the noise of a truck outside but dismissed it. This was strange, very strange. This had happened before, but never at his actual apartment. His London apartment was the only place he was safe. nobody knew his address. Not even his friends. There was usually a reason too. Perhaps the boss had sent agents to do it. He didn't know. All he knew was that after he had looked through his credentials, he would sleep straight away.

The door bell rang. It must have been the courier. He couldn't take a chance. He took his gun from his pocket and went to the door. He went to the side of the door and said "who is it?" in order to check who it was. He heard three consecutive knocks. That was the signal. He opened the door and as the signal had said, it was the MI6 courier. The man gave Bond an envelope and the two men nodded and that was all. The man left swiftly and Bond went to look at the credentials. He opened the envelope and inside was an ID card by the name Daniel Acton. He didn't think the name suited him, but he didn't mind. It was only a fake name. He pulled out a passport and drivers license by the same name. He reached in to check for anything else and there was a note and one ticket to the Czech Republic. He remembered the old 008 who had died there on a reconnaissance mission. Gareth Thyburn, his name was. He was very close to all of the agents with a double-o status, but he was especially close to 008. He had always been like a more experienced spy and everyone at HQ missed him a lot.

The note read:

"Dear 007, please memorise your new alias, his qualifications, birthday, job and other small things about the character. I hope you do well in your mission and enjoy the flight to the Czech Republic. When you get there, look for a Hotel Floridia. You must find the so called 'boss' and where he will be next.

-M"

Bond sat back on the sofa and looked through the documents, the file and the time of departure for his flight. He checked the documents and as he checked, he wondered who would raid his house and what they might have been looking for. Whoever it was clearly wanted him dead and wasted a bullet on a pillow. "How useful training is" thought Bond remembering his old training days. He thought of all of his past enemies. He started with the most recent. Silva? No he's dead. Greene? He's dead too. Chiffre? Dead. He carried on until he'd thought of everyone. He was known for his good memory.

After a lot of aliases, it got easier every time to memorise names. Of course, as a spy, he was trained to memorise things and to blend into any crowd. It was a fun, but stressful job that was suited only for a certain type of person with certain skills. After a thorough check of each of the documents, Bond researched hydra through his MI6-provided laptop. He logged into the MI6 database and typed 'hydra' in the search engine. Lots of results came up of men with the surname 'hydra' but there was one with the logo at the side. Bond clicked the link and was taken to another part of the site. The results told him that the so-called 'hydra' was a terrorist organisation that hadn't been known too much about. It was lead by a man who was called the boss. This codename had been heard lots of times before. He checked the date we had heard of it. It was two months after the death of Gareth Thyburn, 008. "This is strange" thought Bond "perhaps I'll meet my old friend again". He knew that if it was him, things would be different because now, he was trying to foil his plans and possibly even kill him.

He remembered what 008 had once said to him: "The field, like the job is a strange place. It is your employment, but one wrong move could result in unemployment. Make sure that your life in the field is different from your life outside of it. Do not get the two mixed up" he sighed.

"Something I always did" he said with a short laugh. For a fleeting moment, he thought he had heard something outside. He reached for his PPK that had been in his pocket. His hand searched for it but couldn't find it. He moved towards the table and let his hand crawl under it. Found it! It was his spare and losing his gun, for some reason had always been his speciality. He remembered the day his Beretta 70 had been replaced with the PPK. "I haven't missed a shot once" he had claimed to the old M. Or something like that. That was when the old M had been around, the first one. He was forgotten, much like 008.

He tried to remember what 008 looked like. It was hard, very hard. After so many years of his absence, he was almost forgotten. "Ah!" thought Bond as he began to remember. He remembered 008's wavy, dark hair that was combed back at the front and sides. He remembered his wrinkles that went across his temple. He could still imagine looking into his dark, brown eyes. His impeccable attire had always inspired Bond to dress the best he could. Except for in certain situations like extreme conditions. He remembered that even when he was dressed in fatigues, the overcoat would always be zipped up and the black shirt, tucked in. He sighed as he remembered his first days as a double-o agent when it was 008 who had come and talked to Bond first to share his experience. He remembered the times when the two of them would play tennis and meet up every now and then to discuss recent activity both in the field, and out of it.

It was then that they would order the drinks. "One vodka martini please" he would say, "shaken... Not stirred". 008 was never fussy when it came to drinks, and that was supposedly why he had died in he Czech Republic. He wasn't sure if the 'boss' was him, but either way, he still wanted to see who it was.

Bond went upstairs to his bedroom. The things were still all over the place but he was too tired to clean it up. He noticed that the window at the back of his room was open. The escape route, probably. He checked his torch was still in the bedside cabinet and then looked at his bed. He put his gun underneath his pillow as he inspected his raided room. He jumped onto the bed and immediately fell into a deep, deep sleep.

** Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 2**


	3. An Eventful Flight

**Greetings, we meet again. Yeah that whole evil greeting isn't work did it? Well this is the second/third chapter depending on whether or not you think a prologue counts. Sorry I haven't uploaded recently, but I've been busy, very busy. This chapter contains a bit more action then the last two and the next one will be full of action and I'll give spoilers, it's a compound infiltration! Anyway, here it is and thanks to all who have viewed and if you could, please write a review because I'd like to know what you think. Here it is!**

"Hmm..." thought Bond as he looked through his mission file. Suddenly, he had an idea. He got up from his blue, decorated plane seat and heard a click as he opened the overhead locker. He had chosen the window seat and it wasn't exactly the best for constant moving around. He squeezed past the two sleeping passengers, laptop in hand, and eventually got to his seat at the end of the row. He opened the laptop, making sure not to wake the adjacent passenger. Please enter your password, he read from the screen of the computer. He dimmed the screen because he couldn't see it. He entered his password, vesper. The woman who had betrayed him. "I should really change that" he thought as the desktop screen came up. His finger automatically scrolled onto the Internet logo. He typed in the email service for MI6 and typed in his credentials into the slots. There, he found what he was looking for. An email from M with all of the latest information of a man called Aleksandr Karlovic. He was apparently one of the boss' agents and was due to be in the same hotel he was in.

He went and opened a new tab on the computer and typed qbranch360 into the search engine, a search that could only be used by registered agents on their computers. He clicked the first link and was taken to the MI6 database. There was now no login required as the search was a secure search. The search would also release a signal displaying the location of the agent. He typed Aleksandr Vladimir into the engine and recognising the picture, clicked the third link down. Aleksandr Vladimir was an assassin hired by the Czech StB to assassinate foreign agents who were entering the country. He memorised the facial features, his eye colour, skin colour, hair colour and style, and other things.

There was some footage of him. He looked closely at the way he walked. He noticed a slight tilt to the right every time his left foot went out, and the opposite way with the opposite foot. From experience, he had learnt that the way someone walked could be the only way of seeing through the disguise. "Excuse me sir" said a flight hostess, "I'm sorry but you have to put that away now". Bond glanced to see if the seat-belt sign was off and it was. "But the seat-belt sign is off" replied Bond he wasn't sure why she had said it but he was busy at the moment. "Please don't argue sir" she said, looking into his eyes. "Yes ma'am" he said reluctantly, getting out of his seat and stowing it into his luggage. He sat back down, noticing that his neighbours had been awake for a while. "Thank you sir" the air hostess said, staring at him. "Not a problem" he replied, knowing inside that it was a problem.

He sat there, looking out of his window that was to his right and imagining the two people to his left staring at him. He felt his cheeks become red and avoided eye contact. He looked out of the window for the rest of the flight, avoiding any contact with passengers who'd seen the incident. He looked to his side, expecting the brownish file to be on his lap or resting on the arm-rest. Unexpectedly, it wasn't. His eyes searched frantically for the file that held his mission. There was a digital copy on his laptop, but this was a file the enemy couldn't get hold of. He tried to remember what the air hostess looked like. He saw the name tag again in his mind. The name 'Amy Roberts' the face didn't match the picture on the tag. This was odd, very odd. Towards the end of the flight, nobody came to collect the rubbish the passengers usually had. "Hmm" he thought "This is getting stranger and stranger" he glanced at the two adjacent passengers and noticed they were looking at the opposite window as the plane flew on its side. The whole plane shuddered as the back wheels touched the floor with a thud. The front wheels then did the same. It wasn't a soft landing as it usually was with British Airways.

After an eventful flight, Bond was really tired and all he wanted to do was slump in the back seat of the taxi that was supposed to pick him up. He walked through the automatic doors of the airport and searched the crowd for his driver. He looked at the whiteboards each of them held. None had his name. He went further in and finally found the driver. English, as always. The driver wore a black jacket and trousers with a matching scarf. His black sunglasses rested over his ears. He had long, brown hair that covered his head. "Good evening Mr Acton" said the driver, giving him a grin so he knew he was from the agency. "Good morning" he said, making sure this was the chauffeur sent by MI6. He greeted him with a grin much like the one he'd received before.

He was taken to the bright taxi that stood out from the other, normal coloured cars. It was just before he got in that he was able to take in the setting. The bustling crowds in the airport had completely distracted him from the pure, white snow and the small buildings that looked so ancient compared to the towering skyscrapers of London. It all seemed so different. When the agency mentioned the Czech Republic, he'd usually think of giant grey compounds which somehow stood unnoticed in the sea of whiteness. The two didn't talk at all until roughly halfway through the drive, he handed him a file on Aleksandr Karlovic. "Here" he said as he thrust the file through the slot in the separating window. "What's this?" asked Bond. "It's a file on the man you must find and kill after getting some info out of him"

"Sounds fun" he said sarcastically. He never understood why people shortened words in speech as it was unnecessary. He had heard the word 'info' several times and frankly, 'intel' should replace it. He glanced through the pictures of him and studied his profile. He was tall and thin, like most Czech people and shared the same blond hair as everyone else. His dark, brown eyes were not how he'd imagined and he wore the same black leather jacket in all of the photos. "We're here, sir" said the driver. He looked up, disturbed as he was so concentrated. "Pardon me" he said, quite embarrassed that he'd slipped off during a conversation. "I said we're here"

"Oh I'm very sorry" he apologised "thank you for picking me up" he said, hoping he hadn't made a bad impression. He knew he'd probably never see him again, but he was from the agency and usually, he would meet agents over and over again. "Oh it's quite alright" he said, trying to mask his slight accent. It was probably from being in the country for so long.

They arrived at the hotel and the door was opened by a large man in a black and green jacket. He'd seen this type of thing in New York but he didn't know they did it here. He went through the doors and up to the counter. "Good evening sir" said the woman at the desk "how may I help you?"

"I have a room reserved for me by the name Daniel Acton" he almost said his real name, but he didn't. "Oh yes, here you are" she turned and handed Bond a shiny, white card. He thought it was a credit card at first but then he realised it was actually the key to his room. He smiled and walked to the elevator. He realised his bags had been taken. "It's probably the man whose job it was to take the stairs faster than the guest in the lift and leave his bags in the room before he gets there" he thought. He wasn't worried about the enemies stealing his bags at the time because he was too tired to try. He got out of the lift and glanced to his sides. Nobody there. He half-expected a man to be walking down the corridor but everything was all too quiet.

He slid the key down the reader and he saw a small green light. He opened the door slowly and went in with his gun aimed in front of him. Nobody was in the lounge area. He looked at the magazines on the table. They were all in Czech and he, of course couldn't understand Czech. He made sure to be completely silent as he walked around the room. He decided that if anyone was there, they would have attacked him by now. Sadly, he was wrong. From the bathroom, a man dressed completely in black burst through the door and leaped onto Bond. There wasn't enough time to dodge so Bond delivered a hard punch to the man's face. He glanced at the man bent over and kicked him in the stomach. His back immediately straightened and a small knife flew past his ear.

Bond tackled him to the floor and took out his gun and pointed it at his head. The man was bleeding from his stomach where he had kicked him. The man kicked Bond and he fell to the floor. Their positions swapped and now Bond was held at gunpoint. "That was fun" said Bond "now who are you?" he asked. He was still at gunpoint but he'd planned a disarm that would work perfectly in this type of situation. "Why should I tell you?" he answered. If they had another fight, Bond was likely to lose considering what position he was in. He got up and said to the man "I'm a rogue agent from MI6 and I want to kill your boss"

"Why did you tell me?" he said in disbelief at Bond's statement and the bravery with which he said it. Bond kicked the man again and he crashed through the hard, glass doors and over the stone barrier on the balcony. "That's why" he said sarcastically knowing that that fall would easily have killed the man and even himself. He went over to the balcony and looked at the barrier. There wasn't even a dent. He looked over and saw the body of the crippled man on the floor underneath.

He sat down on the sofa after closing the doors and relaxed for a while. He really should have got the information out of him first. It was all he could think about. It was probably because in one of his previous missions, he was told sternly by the old M not to kill the target unless you had to. He had a different meaning for having to do something than M did. He was sure that if you were about to die, you had to employ self defence and kill the man. M thought differently. She had many principles that he had always disagreed with. He missed the old M dearly and he couldn't stand not having her there. He sighed. He had really missed her since her tragic death. "There were a few who 'had to' be killed" he said to himself. He had killed many people and he didn't regret any of the deaths. He went over to the kitchen and began checking again. He walked through the place with his gun in his hand.

He walked casually to the bathroom and opened the cupboard to check what he'd been given. Two shampoos, a complimentary comb, some left-over shaving cream, a small perfume and some conditioner. A fairly good supply. He walked out and decided he'd better close the curtains. "Later" he thought. He walked into his bedroom and saw that the bed was made. He looked in the bedside cabinet and saw a Czech bible in the drawer. He went over to his bag and began unpacking. He took out his P99 and left it under his pillow. He then took out another and put it in his pocket. He'd always brought at least two guns whenever he travelled.

He went over to the phone on the table and dialled the room service. "Hello" he said to the receptionist "I'd like to order a standard dinner"

"Yes sir. Would you like a drink?" she asked

"Yes please. A bottle of water would be nice" he realised he'd forgotten to buy one before the flight. He hung up and sat on the sofa and awaited his dinner. He heard a noise outside. A knock on the door. He took the P99 out of his pocket and went to the door. He opened the door and found that no one was there. He looked down and saw a note on the doormat at the by the front door. He bent down and picked it up. He looked to his left and right and saw an empty corridor. The note read: "Room 419. Check your email". He looked at the small note that lay in his hand and went back inside. He ripped up the note and threw each part in a different bin. He opened his laptop and checked his email. There was an email from M. It read: "Hello 007. Your target is in room 419 as your note should have said. He arrives at eight in the evening after some odd business. We have found the supposed area where he was last seen by CCTV footage on the place. We've sent these directions to your phone. Your mission is to get in, get any intel you can, and get out before he does. Please do try not to cause any disturbances. Good luck, M" he touched his trouser pocket and felt the rectangular object that was his phone. He read over the times and got his phone out, he felt the smooth surface of the Sony Xperia T in his hands and he unlocked the phone. He swiped across the several pages of apps, his eyes searching for the google maps logo. He touched the app and it opened.

He clicked the search engine and it immediately came up with a saved location. "There it is" he thought to himself "a compound in the middle of the city. How inconspicuous". A compound in the middle of the city wasn't necessarily accurate. It was towards a secluded area of the city. It stood, untouched and unknown. He reached for the light switch and went to his room.

**Well that was the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Review it! (Please)**


	4. Compound Interests

**Hello everyone, it's KillerBriefcase again. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been busy with GCSEs and stuff. Well I hope you get the pun in the title and also enjoy the chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

He sat on the roof, binoculars, scanning the whole area. Nothing was there. All he had to do at the moment was wait for his target, Aleksandr Karlovic. He scanned the compound, nothing yet. He could see some guards from his viewpoint, but they couldn't see him. He adjusted the binoculars so that he was zoomed in at the window. He saw a board with the 'Hydra Corp' logo on it. He could see the monster in the middle and looked at the guards. The same logo seemed to be imprinted on the right sleeve of each guard. The guards moved in straight lines and carried assault rifles in their arms. He knew that this was definitely the place he was meant to be at. He looked at the locations of the guards and realised that they walked in squares, one guard per side. They walked like soldiers, their backs straight. They all seemed to have very modern helmets with night vision googles on the helmets.

Like always, there was a slight gust of wind every now and then. He looked at a reflective piece of glass on the floor and saw himself. He could see his black fatigues clearly against the white sky, but he wasn't visible to the guards as he was quite far away and was lying down. He threw the glass to his side so that it wouldn't reveal his location. The reflection was probably the worst thing about glass in general to him. It had revealed his location many times and had almost killed him. This was not what he needed right now.

There it was. He zoomed in at the back of the car and saw a man who had the same characteristics as Aleksandr himself. He was quite close to the car and it had parked right outside the compound a stones throw away. He zoomed in on the driver and took out his pistol from his pocket. He replaced the clip inside and slowly took the silencer from the tactical vest he was wearing. He crawled to the edge of the roof and saw the target enter through a large, metal door. He was checked by a group of guards who had suddenly emerged from the compound.

Bond slid down the roof and onto the grass below. He leaned against the wall and avoided the glare of the guards. He screwed the silencer on the P99 and aimed at the driver. By the time he had screwed the silencer on, guards had surrounded the vehicle. This would be impossible. He aimed at the driver and shot. A perfect shot. It had gone through the open window and straight into the drivers head. The guards were completely unaware. Apart from one who noticed the dead driver and told the guard next to him. Before he knew it, the guards had began to approach the building and he was trapped.

He went to the back of the building and stood towards the left corner of it. He heard footsteps approaching him and he turned and shot a guard who was approaching him. Not a sound. He looked behind him and saw a guard approaching with his assault rifle aimed at him. Bond ducked as the man fired at him and tackled him to the floor. He shot him and took the rifle. He placed his gun in his holster and held the assault rifle in his hands. His fingers gripped the cold grip of the rifle and he looked through the scope. It had some sort of modern scope with a target identifier. He was in big trouble if they found out about him.

He took the rifle and turned the corner. A green square appeared over his face and the name "Sven Bjelogrlic" came up next to it with his details. He pulled the trigger and considered how much trouble he was in. He went up a flight of metal stairs and aimed down at a guard below. There were three of them. One behind the other. He had to make this quick. He jumped from the roof and landed behind the one in the middle. He twisted his neck and fired at the one in front. He turned and punched the one behind who then tried to punch him back. Bond ducked and punched his stomach. The man fell to the grass and Bond shot him too. That was all the guards and now it was time for him to go in.

He crouched as he made his way around the compound. He found a hole in the metal fence that surrounded him but it was too small. He was running out of time to get in and he was near the control tower. This was his only chance. He touched the fence to test if it was an electric one. Luckily, it wasn't. He gripped onto the mesh and managed to climb over. He dropped to the stone floor inside the compound and noticed a guard nearby. He hadn't seen him. Yet. He hid behind a tree and waited for the guard to come to him. He threw a rock at a bush to distract him. It worked. Bond sprinted across the area and up to the man. He ran so quickly that he didn't have time to react. The man was thrown at the wall and shot. Bond ran towards a window and crouched underneath it. He heard a guard pass by him and jumped through the window and tackled the man. He was now in.

He saw a crimson door in the middle of the white corridor and saw that unlike the one he'd passed by, this one had "personnel only" written on the front in bold writing, the 'only' was in red. Despite the sign, he entered. It led into yet another set of corridors. He took out his P99 and walked through. He leant against the wall. "007?" he heard from somewhere. He looked around, astonished that he had heard that. "007!" he realised the sound came from an earpiece. He recognised it as tanner's. "Yes? Not the time now tanner!" he said as he walked through the corridor. "Go through the glass door at the end of the corridor and kill the man to your right" he said. Bond wondered how he knew all of this but he knew to always listen to him.

He opened the glass door and shot a man to his right. "Expect enemy fire from in front. Duck!" Bond wondered if he was receiving live feed from security cameras inside but he listened and heard bullets fly past his head. He followed the small barrier along and pulled out the assault rifle on his back and shot up. He saw the man fall on the floor. "Watch out! Sniper outside aiming at you!" he ducked and just avoided a shot from a window to his side. He could've died then but he kept low and hoped he would die another day.

He walked up a flight of metal stairs an opened a door at the top. There he was. Right in front of him, Aleksandr was being escorted by a group of guards. He heard one behind him and elbowed him in the stomach. He then hit him near his neck with his pistol. He took off the man's shirt and put it on after taking off his own. He then took the vest too and a chain with an access card. He took his gun and followed the escort at a safe distance. He avoided being seen and followed the escort to a large hall. There were roughly 15 men there and Aleksandr was seated by one of the glass doors to the side.

The hall looked very serious in its grey paint and Bond decided that it would be impossible to get in. However, he did notice that there was an office window towards the top of the hall that had a projector in the window. The lights weren't on but Bond decided that's where he'd go now. He went along the corridor and nodded at one of the other guards who, in turn, nodded back at him. He needed recognition to look as normal as possible. He pushed through another door and went to an elevator. He went and scanned the card on his tag. The doors opened and he walked in. "Going up" said the voice in the elevator. He looked at the large selection of buttons and pressed floor 20 because he had estimated the office to be on the 20th floor roughly. "007" he heard through his earpiece  
"Yes tanner?" he answered, wondering what directions he'd receive now  
"He's on the 19th floor"  
"Oh" he said "I'll take the stairs". He had the feeling that it wasn't on that floor but he didn't do anything about it at the time. "Thanks for telling me before I got into the elevator!" he said sarcastically.  
"Not a problem 007. Anytime you want to know something accurately and at the right time..." Tanner always had a sarcastic answer to any of Bond's comments. The doors opened and Bond walked out slowly and looked around. He found a grey door that had an icon of a man walking down stairs. He pushed the handlebar on the door and it slid open. He went down one floor and went through yet another door.

He found himself in a corridor with only one door. He knocked on the door and leant against the wall. He looked at the assault rifle in his hands and waited for the door to open. A man opened the door and looked to the side. Bond grabbed him by the neck and brought him out of the room. The man's head smashed into the wall and he fell. "Carl?" he heard from inside the office. There was another man there. He was probably controlling the presentation downstairs. He walked in and shot the man with his pistol so that nothing could possibly be heard. He looked around the office and found that this was actually the boss' office. He saw some filing cabinets and walked over to them. He slid open the drawer and let his eyes analyse the titles on each folder inside. There it was. There in his hands was a brown file labelled "OPERATION X". He only picked it up because it looked interesting and because he had plenty of time.

**Aleksandr's POV**

This was really odd. The PowerPoint was not working. After the boss had explained the functions of the new hydra satellite and how it could be used to keep tabs on all of the spy agencies in the world, the PowerPoint just stopped. All eyes were focused on the angry face of the boss as he stood on the stage, in front of his many potential investors. He looked around and took a radio out of his jacket pocket. "This is the boss. We have some problems in the control room that were not expected. I want an officer up-"  
"Sir" interrupted Aleksandr "May I investigate" he asked.  
"Yes, just make it quick. I don't want any other delays". Aleksandr got up from his seat, excused himself from the meeting and walked up to the elevator across the hall. He pressed the button to go up and waited for a couple of seconds.

He considered going for the stairs but the lift had arrived. He went in and pressed the button labelled 19. The elevator rose and he checked the safety catch on his gun wasn't on. The doors opened and he walked out. He stopped. There, in front of him, there was a dead body. He stood there, staring at the crippled corpse of the formally dressed man and lost his focus completely. It wasn't something he was used to be seeing. Usually, it was him killing someone. He preferred being the hunted than the hunter for some reason. He enjoyed the thrill of being chased, and not as much chasing. He saw that an assault rifle, armed with the new aiming system on the floor and this wasn't good. Whoever it was, had obviously taken the gun from someone, and to do that, you'd have to kill someone. He inched his way towards the doorway of the main office. He held the silenced pistol in front of him, and walked slowly, and silently.

**Bond's POV**

He heard the footsteps as soon as the elevator door had opened. The footfalls were hard to detect with only his ear, but he always knew when someone was coming. The way the person walked told him a lot about their plans and what they were about to do. This man had almost silent footfalls, which meant that he meant business. He had clearly had advanced training as this particular type of walk was used among only the best spies. Bond left the door open and slid the disk into his pocket. He waited behind the door and slowly pushed it so that it was ajar. The moment he heard the elevator doors, he had placed the other body by the desk, with his hand on the computer. He wasn't moving, but Bond hoped that a bullet would be wasted on the decoy.

He waited for the man to come through the door. He heard his footfalls approach the threshold. His time was nearing. He didn't usually fail to throw approaching gunmen off balance, and he didn't expect anything special. The man had stopped. He was listening. Bond stood completely still and hoped his breathing wouldn't be heard. He assumed that the man would think he'd stop breathing, which he did. The man had entered the small room and saw the dead body. The sound of a silenced shot was heard and the body fell to the floor. The man approached the desk where the man had been positioned. He placed the gun on the desk. Not a move Bond had expected. He stood quietly in his position behind the door, and heard the man bend over. This was his chance.

He kicked the door and shot above the man's head on purpose. He wanted information, so he let the man disarm him. The man elbowed him in the stomach, and taking advantage of his weakness at the time, the man gripped the gun in his hand and pulled hard, the gun was now in the man's hands, and Bond was at a disadvantage. He got up quickly and grabbed onto the man's arm. He pulled the man's arm and threw him against the floor. Now, the gun was his, and he was at an advantage. "Stand up!" Bond said to the man. The man stood up. Bond was tempting him to try and disarm him again. He was waiting for him to try, and hoped he would. He did. The man tried to grab for the gun but Bond replaced the gun with his other hand. He threw him against the desk and watched as the desk collapsed in two.

"Now before I kill you, what was that PowerPoint was about" said Bond  
"It's over there, on the computer" he said, pointing to the computer.  
"I've already looked. I want to test your honesty" said Bond  
"Fine. Our group, Hydra Corp, are using satellites to control the capture of intelligence-bearing planes for the major spy agencies of the world. Planes would loose signal and crash into our bases. The information would either be sold or used against them. We can use this information to plan out assassinations and elaborate plots" Bond looked at him, surprised that he would reveal so much. No. This couldn't be it. He was lying or about to kill him. "Thank you" he said, breaking the silence.

He saw the man's hand slip onto the holster. In one movement, he pulled out a gun and shot. Bond ducked and the bullet embedded itself in the notice board of the office. Bond pushed him towards the window and watched as the gun fell to the floor. Karlovic's torso was hanging out of the window. Bond rushed over to see what had happened. There he hung, begging for mercy. Bond reached out and was pulling his leg when suddenly, an explosion of red came out of Karlovic's chest. Bond was covered in red, and Karlovic fell to his death.

Bond looked out of the broken glass that used to act as the wall. He saw a reflection from some glass in the distance and immediately ducked. His instincts had always helped him in major missions such as this one. There was a sniper on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. He crawled towards the table at the back of the room and stayed there. He heard footsteps outside and evaluated the situation he was in. "So there's a sniper outside, and three troops about to enter the room.

He got up quickly and rushed behind the door again. The footfalls were getting closer, but the sniper was no longer visible. He stayed behind the door and waited for the guards. Through the peephole, he could see the black fatigues that the guards wore. He recognised the logo of hydra and moved back. The third guard entered and closed the door, revealing Bond. Bond kicked e third guard, who in turn tumbled into the second. He grabbed the muzzle of the first guard's gun and pulled it out of his hands. He punched the man, giving him time to hold the gun properly. He pointed it at the first guard who had just turned back from his punch.

He shot the first in the chest and noticed yet another man swing through a window. The man jumped over the table and went up to Bond. He attempted to punch but hit the wall. The man flew back in pain. Bond kicked him and he crashed into the desk. As the second guard got up, Bond noticed that on top of the logo, the words 'ELITE TROOPER' were written. He ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. His hand had hit metal. He shot the man and opened the zips on his fatigues. It was all metal. This was a robot. He noticed that it had a clean, glass like finish. He had to get out, and fast. It was likely that more of this synthetic armed force might come after him.

He ran and jumped out of the window. It was a fairly large drop, but he had a chance. He braced for impact. He rolled on the marshlands that encircled the compound and touched his ear. "White knight is out and has the disk" he waited for a reply.  
"Ok 007. That's fine. You can tell us all about it when you get back"  
"What?" Bond said "I'm going back?"  
"Yes, the details are all in your room" said tanner. Bond didn't reply. Usually, he'd know his timetable, but this time he didn't. He took the headset off and placed it in his pocket. This was odd. Very odd.

**This chapter was a bit longer at over 3000 words but despite the length, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for reading and please please please review because I know you are reading this. Please review! Thanks again.**


End file.
